The last chapters of the end
by Mindtwister
Summary: like so many I was unhappy with the ending of inheritance. So I wrote an extra chapter. Picks up from where Inheritance left offand answers some of the questions left open by the books. Hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear some feedback on it.  R&R! This was my first fanfic so be nice... constructive criticism appreciated.


The Final Chapters of the End

Eragon watched as the years passed by, decades even since he left the land that he loved. He watched as the palace of the riders was erected, carved out of strange metallic-white-gold metal found in the new lands by the elves who had accompanied him.

Mighty walls and motes full of silver flowing liquid soon surrounded them, protecting them against feral dangers found in the empty hills and plains. The fortress gleamed with the light of the setting sun, casting its radiance on all that approached its mighty walls.

It stood tall and magnificent, a grand spectacle of the splendour of the riders that had been, and that were yet to be. The remote island they had settled on was not too far from where they had landed their ship all those years ago.

Stray cattle and herds of dear roamed the barren lands that surrounded them, which was ideal for the hatchlings yet to break their shells. As well as the lake that lay to the north of the island that provided a good source of drinking water for the dragons and there various riders to be.

Of the eggs he had brought with him only ten had hatched to riders in Alagaesia, some for each race now bonded with the dragons. Fourteen wild dragons had also hatched but as soon as they became able they departed to various peaks to make nests and raise their young.

Each were free to come and go as they pleased and they had rooms and towers allocated to them and their kin among the vast halls and expanse of intertwining corridors, Yet Eragon had chosen and reserved the highest tower of the citadel for himself, from which he could look over the land with ease next to saphira's huge body.

She had grown a lot since they had left Alagaesia, her blue scales darkening, her wings growing and her strength increasing. For a time at least, she would be bigger than any of the other dragons at the citadel. He looked from the tower, gazing upon the vast gardens they had constructed, full of colourful flowers and plants, imbued with magical spells and enchantments with the help of Umaroth and the other Eldunari.

Eragon often walked among the gardens, gazing upon one flower in particular, the Evarinya Drottning. It's beauty illuminated in the setting sun. The flower reminded him of a life that could have been, but was now lost.

He turned with new tears in his eyes and walked back to the tower where Saphira would be waiting for him, partner of his mind and soul. She shared his grief for lost lives for a time and then started to hum as she gazed upon the plains before her.

Night fell, covering the landscape with a blanket of darkness. The moon bathed the land in a silver white light that illuminated the Citadel. The elves brought up food for him which he ate in silence.

Homesickness enveloped him and he cast his gaze and all thoughts longingly toward home, he remembered the lush green grass, the mighty oaks of the spine, the grand halls of tronjheim glittering with the riches of the dwarfs, the lush trees and vast gardens of Ellesmera, surrounded by the nobleness and grace of the elves, and most importantly, Carvahall, His home.

The wooden buildings watched over by the mighty mountains, standing guard over the crops of the farmers. The ground crammed with barley and wheat, hops and corn, all ready to be harvested for the winter.

He thought about the whole of Alagaesia in fullness, all of its flaws and amazements, its secrets and mysteries, its dangers and terrors. He weighed all the details against each other, letting his mind flood with memories.

Anything he didn't know or had forgotten he asked Saphira or the Eldunari for help, but mostly he was content to just sit and think in silence. A sigh escaped him and he gazed upon the fields before him.

A thought came to him, growing as he sat. The more he thought about it, the more convinced he became, until he was absolutely sure that he was right. He thought of a name, a name like no other, wound and woven into the fabrics of time, seeping into his mind like a mist, the true name of Alagaesia.

It laid bare to him, all of its features exposed. All that had happened over the ages was tied to the name. It was a noble name, gifted with happiness and joy, but also cursed with darkness and sorrow. He thought about the name with a sense of hopelessness, the land he knew so well and loved was lost to him.

Suddenly a mighty roar thundered across the sky, cutting through the silence like a razor edge, shaking the walls and towers around him. Saphira perked up and cast one blue eye at Eragon.

Go said Eragon with his mind, it's probably just one of the other dragons challenging you again.

Eragon...

Go I said; go to them before they collapse the tower.

Call, and i will be here within seconds. With that Saphira unfolded her wings and reluctantly launched herself from the tower, soaring into the sky. In her absence, the calm he felt when she was near vanished and Eragon's mind flooded with emotion.

Unable to contain himself, he sat and wept. He wept for his old life and things that could have been, he wept for the things he wanted but could never be and he wept for the partner who had shared his heart since Gil'ead all those years ago.

She had grown distant, contacting him less often, he wondered if she had found a mate. He fought back the jealousy that entered his mind. He had to let go. The thought sent icy daggers towards his heart which he tried to ignore. He painfully remembered the day she had said, that, given time, something may have become of them, and then he had said goodbye. Cursed forever to roam the lands beyond, never to return, never to see her again.

The memories intertwined with longing and sadness, bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He tried to suppress them, tried to forget. But it was useless. She had become too much a part of him. It felt like he had been taken apart, and then had been remade incomplete. He missed her.

He gazed upon the small mirror before him. He cast the necessary spell and Angela's image soon appeared on the glassy surface.

"Hello Shadeslayer"

"Angela, the same as ever i see" he replied in turn.

"What is it you want this fine evening? Did you hear about the new rider?"

"No, what race?"

"Human this time, male. On their way to you as we speak, should reach you in 2 days and 4 hours "

"Arya is with him I trust?" hope thickening in his voice.

"Most probably, young riders, humph so arrogant. Of course babysitting duty falls to Arya once again..."

"Yes well, she bore saphira for long enough, and was a companion to me for a fair few of our adventures. If anyone knows how to keep riders in check it's her."

"Indeed."

"And how is it that you happen to know all this?"

"I see many things, past and present, and even sometimes the future as you yourself has experienced Eragon." Something clicked inside Eragon. He would have ignored it but he was certain.

"You can see events, all races respect you, you can tell the future and you live for generations. You're the soothsayer aren't you? Galbertorix was talking about it in his final moments and I heard it repeated by Nasuada."

She smiled "now that would be telling wouldn't it. Do you expect me to surrender all my secrets like an open book? Goodbye Eragon, until next time." With that her image flickered and disappeared from the mirror. He sat still for a moment, thinking about what he may have just discovered.

He idly cast his thoughts towards Saphira but he couldn't feel anything, she was blocking him. Alert, he stood and turned around. A lone hooded figure stood before him.

Dismay ran through his mind, he had taken every precaution to ensure that the dragons where kept safe, eggs and Eldunari alike. Yet somehow he had failed. His dismay was replaced with concern as he thought about the eggs. He cried out to Saphira with his mind but still no answer. He feared the worse.

Seeing no other choice he cautiously advanced toward the figure, he spotted Brisinger by his bed but he knew wouldn't be able to reach it in time if the stranger meant him harm.

"Eragon, do not be alarmed. I talked with your dragon and she agreed to let us have some privacy, she is safe and unharmed." The stranger spoke in the ancient language, her voice flowing soft and fluently into the air. Eragon had no choice but to trust her, as was the nature of speaking in the ancient language.

The stranger's voice startled Eragon. It was obviously a girl's voice, for that he was sure. But the voice sounded like it belonged to a fifteen year old. Also in the ancient language he replied: "Who are you, how did you get here?" He studied the figure before him more closely.

She wore an elegant white cloak that flowed down her back, covering her sides. Attached to the cloak was a hood that rested over her head, hiding her features from Eragon's view. Delicate gold plated armour of extraordinary craftsmanship covered the top half of her body and a small white skirt surrounded her legs.

Leather Sandals covered her feet, there laces coiling around the bottom half of her legs like a snake. A gold plated helmet hung to the back of her cloak, Swan wings sprouting from each side. It was crafted with such beauty it could only be the work of elves, maybe even Rhunon herself had forged it.

The stranger stood, proud and confident in her pose, one hand resting upon the deadly sword that hung at her waist, its sheath glittering with silver. The hilt of the sword was also silver. A clear diamond encrusted into its pommel, casting thousands of reflections of anything that entered its gaze.

The sword looked as light as a feather, but Eragon was sure it could pass through even the toughest bones without a moment's hesitation.

"It has been a long time Eragon, too long. But i would have thought you had not forgotten me." Before Eragon could reply the stranger lowered her hood.

A mix of feelings ran through him, shock and anger replaced by passion and desire. "Arya" he said, a jolt of energy running up his spine as he said her name. "Eragon" she replied. He walked to her. There was so much he wanted to say, he opened his mouth to speak but Arya silenced him with a kiss. Her lips felt soft and warm against his, encouraging. She ran her hand along the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

Sensations he'd never felt before ran through him, joy, compassion and a sense of completion, like his missing piece had been slotted into him like a puzzle. Confusion entered his mind again as he considered what Angela had said. Angela... anger flared within him, she had lied to him, and there was no new rider. Arya began pressing harder against his lips, erasing any previous thoughts about the herbalist from his mind. He heard another roar from outside. The realisation that Saphira was with Firnen set aside any feelings of worry he'd had for her.

He caught snatches of radiant joy emanating from her as she sailed through the wind with her partner of heart. Eventually he stopped and took a step back, breathing heavily. His heart danced within him as he gazed upon her face.

Her long black hair flowed fluently down her back, covering her pointed ears. Her deep green eyes sparkled and danced with the light of the flickering moon and her cherry red lips curved into a slight smile, rendering Eragon speechless.

He heard a faint tapping noise and realised that Arya's heart was also doing overtime. "But how?" asked Eragon.

Arya smiled and said "After all I had done for my people they released me from there service so that i could pursue my desires. Even now they are deciding upon who will next sit upon the throne.

As soon as I learned my people no longer needed me i hastened here to be in my place with the riders and to train the next generation."

"Are they the only reasons you came?" Eragon replied, his heart racing. He caressed her cheek, waiting for an answer.

"Is there something you would say to me, dragon rider?" She flashed a dazzling smile at Eragon, showing off rows of perfect white teeth. He was stunned, unable to move or even think for himself. He was only able to manage basic processes, like blinking or breathing.

He couldn't speak. Arya laughed as he groped for words. The soft sound of her laughter filled the air, sweet and beautiful, like chimes in the wind, sending him into a further trance.

She stood there, still and patient, watching him. He gazed into her eyes. The same eyes that had watched him for so long, the ones that had been with him through almost every fight, every experience.

He reached out with his mind and found her familiar conscience. She sensed him and lowered her barriers.

He connected his mind with hers and said: Arya I want to be with you forever, you are the most beautiful creature in the whole world and I want you by my side for evermore, I love you.

Arya

Arya gazed upon the mountains before her, their snow-covered tops glistening in the blood red sky. She sat in the leather saddle she had made for Firnen gazing across the landscape. Beside her rested her rider's sword Tamerlein.

Just behind those mountains lay the hall of the riders, and Eragon. Her heart quickened as she thought of him, for it was her heart that she had followed here. Indecision gripped her as she contemplated what she was about to do.

Throughout the journey her mind had been coming up with reason after reason on why she shouldn't do this. But, alas she had chosen, her heart had won out over reason. And yet a flicker of doubt still resided within her. What if Eragon had forgotten about her? It had been many years since they parted.

Or what if he had simply lost interest in her, mating with one of the other riders instead, bored of waiting for a life that could never be... No she would not believe it, she had to try. She knew however that she would not find another partner if he rejected her, but she also knew that if he rejected her, then she would not push him.

She sighed and told Firnen to continue. She wore her best cloths and had let her hair fall loose, instead of tying it up with leather strips like normal. As Firnen glided past the mountains, she gasped.

Before her lay the palace of the riders, numerous spires and towers rose from its base rising high into the sky. Great silver walls made with strange metal surrounded the citadel, glistening in the light of the setting sun.

Deep blue waves circled the island and a lake full of cool fresh water lay to the north, still and quiet in the heat from the disappearing sun. It was an ideal location for the eggs and their riders.

She spotted a clearing just inside the mighty walls that seemed deserted. She got Firnen to fly low and she jumped off his back, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. She had left Tamerlein with Firnen as it would give her away if seen with it.

Instead she bore her elven sword Argetorúm, silver serpent. She looked around, nobody had seen them land. She told Firnen to fly high in the sky as was part of the plan. She lifted her hood over her head and moved through the gardens toward the citadel.

The gardens bloomed with all different colours and flowers. Even the gardens of Ellesmera would have been hard pressed to match the beauty of what was in front of her. She hurried on until she was by the edge of the gardens where something caught her eye, the Evarinya Drottning.

After so long in strange lands it was a relief to see something familiar. Its beauty entranced her and she stared at it for several minutes. As she looked more closely she saw footprints trodden into the soil.

Suddenly a blade pressed against her chin. "Who are you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Blodhgarm" she replied before turning around, careful not to let the blade scrape against her skin.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" He asked keeping his blade to her throat. Slowly she reached up and removed her hood. Shock passed through his face upon seeing her.

He immediately lowered his blade. "Arya, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong?"

"No I just wish to speak with Eragon, alone if possible." Suddenly a thundering roar sounded across the citadel. Then silence. Eventually she saw Saphira's dark form taking to the air.

"And Firnen too then?" asked Blodhgarm

"Look I need your help; can you contact Saphira and tell her to break her contact with Eragon? I wish to talk with her." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them.

"It is done"

"Thank you Blodhgarm, can you go and tell the others that we are not to be disturbed?" He departed swiftly from the gardens, brushing by the plants with his fur. As soon as he left she cast her mind towards Saphira, careful to stay clear of the tower that loomed before her.

She felt her conscience and connected. Saphira instantly recognised Arya. Shadeslayer. Said Saphira.

Greetings brightscales. Arya replied

I presume that it is Firnen I am flying to meet? her mind filling with excitement at the thought.

He has missed you. How fares Eragon?

He has missed you; he won't stop talking about you. I feared I would have to fly back to Alagaesia myself and drag you back here just to get some peace and quiet...

Saphira, I must speak with him. Will you leave us be for a while?

Of course. She replied, her excitement doubling, as well as her speed. She soared higher into the sky, leaving Arya alone on the ground.

She pulled her hood up again and advanced towards the tower, treading lightly. She climbed the stairs quickly, growing impatient. Anticipation for seeing Eragon again boiled within her. But also fear; fear that he would not have her.

She climbed the last of the stairs and entered through a thick wooden door. She entered a room lit by two torches mounted upon the walls. A double bed lay to the left against the wall, and there was a huge arch in one of the walls where Saphira could fly in and out.

It was obviously imbued with spells to stop the cold night air blowing through. In front of her was Eragon, sitting in front of a desk, facing the void and looking out at lands beyond.

He was crying. For what, she did not know but she desired more than anything to go to him and comfort him. But she daren't leave the shadows. She watched him from her place by the door.

His dark brown hair hung close to his rich-brown eyes. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he cried. She watched as, slowly, his tears begun to dry. He sat still for a time, unmoving, and unchanging.

Eventually he cast a spell and began talking with someone. With whom she could not tell. He soon finished however and he sat still and silent again.

She began to move towards him. Suddenly he stood sharply and spun round, staring at her. His gaze confused at first and then, hostile. She realised she still had her hood up.

He walked toward her. She saw him glance towards where Brisingr lay on his bed but she knew he would never be able to reach him in time. She hoped he knew that. He stopped and she gazed upon him.

He wore a black-collared tunic adorned with golden lines and patterns that covered his chest and leather trousers. He looked truly handsome.

"Eragon, do not be alarmed. I talked with your dragon and she agreed to let us have some privacy, she is safe and unharmed." She spoke to him in the ancient language so as to ease the tension that filled the air.

They stood still for a time observing each other. He stood, proud and defensive toward her, trying to decide if she was friend or foe.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" demanded Eragon, breaking the silence like ice. She gazed upon Eragon and he on her.

Finally she said "It has been a long time Eragon, too long. But i would have thought you had not forgotten me." dismay seeping into her voice. Before he had time to answer, she removed her hood.

Confusion spread across his features, quickly replaced by a deep sense of lust and desire. His lips broke into a smile upon seeing her. Seeing his reaction to her cleared all thoughts that he did not desire her and she walked towards him.

A new sense of compassion washed over her. This was who she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She walked closer to him, almost bouncing with joy. He stopped in front of her, not sure of what to say.

She felt herself being drawn to him, and without fully knowing it she kissed him. The kiss was exhilarating, knocking the breath from her. His lips felt safe and secure against hers, she had been contemplating this moment all through the journey from Ellesmera. She reached up and held the back of his neck closer to her. She didn't want to withdraw. A tingling sensation covered her from head to toe, excitement rolling around inside her.

Millennia passed as they held each other, still and completing. This was meant to be she realised. Eventually Eragon took a step back, studying her features in explicit detail. She regretfully took a step back as well, desire building within her.

"But how?" he stammered, not quite understanding what had just happened. She smiled, her heart thudding. She explained her journey from Du Weldenvarden and how she had come to be at her place with the riders, and train the next generation.

When she had finished Eragon asked "are they the only reasons you came?" mock disappointment entering his tone.

She didn't answer but said instead "Is there something you would say to me, dragon rider?" following her words with a heart stopping smile. It rendered him speechless, as she knew it would.

All he could do was stop and stare at her, dumbfounded. Any words he was about to say were lost. She laughed at his expression as he groped for his wits, sending him further into his trance.

She stood there, patient and excited as he slowly straightened. Suddenly she felt a probing conscience touch hers and she lowered her barriers. Eragon's words rippled across her mind.

Arya I want to be with you forever, you are the most beautiful creature in the whole world and I want you by my side for evermore, I love you. Joy and happiness spread through her limbs, her heart leaped out of her chest and her whole being flickered with life upon hearing those words.

She gazed at him through a joyful haze. Unable to contain herself any longer she leaped into his arms. It had taken years and years for her to decide and now she had chosen.

"I love you too Eragon." They kissed again as he cradled her in his arms. Frozen, oblivious to time as the night sky loomed above them. Another roar split the air and then all was silent. Long into the night they held each other, gazing upon the stars that lay before them. She whispered his true name and he hers.

She pulled him ever closer, leaning against his chest, warm and happy. Eventually, they settled down for a sleepless night. Seconds passed like hours as the night slowly slipped away, giving way to daybreak.

Eragon passed into his waking dreams. But Arya was content to just lie there. Unmoving and happy, her world fulfilled, eventually she too slipped into her waking dreams.

Eragon

Eragon woke next to Arya's limp form. The covers hiding her body from his view, her head lay on his chest, one arm draped next to her. Her luscious black hair fell in tangled nets around her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful when asleep.

Eragon lay there for a time, studying her every detail, unwilling to disturb her slumber. Eventually she opened her eyes, looking around. She sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning dragon rider" he whispered, his eyes never leaving her face. She smiled and kissed him once upon the lips.

"Did we..."

"Yes" she replied, cutting him off. "Eragon would you..."

"Of course" he respected her wishes and averted his gaze as she slid out from underneath the covers and dressed.

She turned and stared out from the tower as Eragon did the same. He joined her, wrapping his arms around her from behind as they stood. She leant back against him, happy and content with being held.

He cast his mind from the tower, searching for Saphira, and was surprised to find at least a dozen people gathered before the spire. He cast his mind outwards, searching for Blodhgarm's unusual aura. He eventually found the elf, also at the base of the tower.

What is the meaning of this Blodhgarm?

Ah, Shadeslayer.

What do these people want at such an early hour? He demanded.

It is half two in the afternoon. Blodhgarm replied.

What? He asked confused.

I believe they want to congratulate you. Amusement clear in his thoughts.

On what? Eragon asked. A mental pout of laughter emanated from Blodhgarm and he withdrew, severing the connection. He told Arya his discoveries and she too was curious.

Eventually they decided to go down and investigate. Hand in hand they descended down the stairs, getting to the door that led outside. "Ready?" he asked "Ready" she replied and he pushed open the door.

Light streamed through the opening, temporarily blinding him. He waited until his eyesight adjusted and stepped out from the tower. Woops and cheers sounded through the party that was gathered before them as he and Arya stepped into the sun.

The onlookers were arranged in two columns either side of the entrance. More cheering erupted as they caught sight of their coupled hands. Between the two rows stood Blodhgarm, his lips parting in a slight smile.

"And what have you two been up to this fine day?" he asked, his smile broadening. Eragon looked down in embracement, the tips of his ears feeling hot. Arya also looked away, a blush rising on her cheeks.

He scanned the crowd. Riders from all races stood before him. Elves, Dwarfs, Urgals and humans stood together, as well as the elven spellcasters, clapping and cheering. He was sure that anyone not present would either be roused or told later.

Sensing the cheers wouldn't subside anytime soon, he turned and unexpectedly kissed Arya upon the lips, bending her over backwards as he did so, holding his lips to hers for a few seconds before returning her to her feet.

The onlookers went crazy, shouting and whooping with renewed vigour. Arya gazed into his eyes, surprised and slightly awestruck. They walked down the makeshift isle, Blodhgarm following at their tail.

He was finally able to be happy. Everything he had wanted had been fulfilled. He would live for a long time, training every new rider for generations. He gazed upon Arya's slender features, and now he had someone to share it with.

A smile broadened across his lips as a thunder-clapping roar of agreement sounded and Saphira and Firnen appeared before them.

They jumped onto their dragons and took off, flying side by side, gazing into the hills beyond. "Together" Eragon said. "Together" agreed Arya and they flew ever higher into the arching sky.


End file.
